Tears that Fall
by Leojldancer
Summary: We all cry. You know it's true but can we read our tears? They always mean something. What are the best kind of tears to cry? Do you know? Maybe Miley does...at least...she'll find out.


Miley walked slowly down her driveway and onto the beach. The soft sand scattered as she put her foot down, her legs seemed to carry her on their own. When she finally felt alone she dropped to her knees. She held up the piece of paper that she had been carrying.

_Dear Mrs. Oken, _

_We regret to inform you that your husband is missing in action. He never returned after a night raid with three other people. The two men and one woman are missing as well. We have a group of people out looking for all four of them. Someone will call your house in the next forty-eight hours to make sure you have received this letter and make sure you are alright. All of your families have received these letters. On the second page is a list of their names if you would like to contact them. _

_From, _

_The United States Military Office of Missing Persons _

A tear fell onto the paper and bled the ink. They were tears of sadness and despair, of dread and confusion. Her tears soon fell faster and faster, as fast as the rain above her head. She flung the paper away from her. More tears fell, they were tears of hurt and insanity that had been welling up ever since she had broken the seal on the letter and read it's first few word.

_We regret_. What a horrible way to start a letter. A letter that was bound to make painful tears fall and burn holes in the ground below.

Her heart felt like it was being ripped in two and her soul was rushing out of it as she read the words and created the tears that were filled with her emotions.

The thunder cracked around her and the lightning light up the dark sky. She could never live happily again. Never ever. She sobbed and clutched her chest as to make to pain go away. She screamed at the sky and fell to the ground. She was lying in the wet sand, it stuck to her wet cheek and she brushed it off but the horrible tears kept falling. She thought about him, all alone, in a country that he was not familiar with. She couldn't get the picture of him lying dead out of her mind. She shook she head but the image stuck…. and she cried out again. The ocean crashed in the background and it just made her feel worse and worse. Her husband was gone and she would never see him ever again.

It seemed as though she had lay there for hours in the rain but the time past slowly and she soon fell asleep. She awoke sometime later to the sun. She sat up and looked at the sun rise. The horizon was a palate of colors. Red, orange, pink, and yellow exploded up into the sky. It was the light after the storm, but her heart was still heavy and the tears, although they had stopped, were right there, behind her eyes, waiting to fall.

She lay on her back and looked straight up at the dim sky where the new found sun light had not reached yet. She watched as the dark grew light and the cloudless sky became the stunning blue it normally was.

She loved the beach. She had grown up on it, gotten married on it and lived on it for ever. She rarely swam in the dark waters because she was afraid the some creature would come out and get her. That's what Oliver had been there for. He had always protected her and made her feel safer. Then he had been taken away to the war. He had been gone for nine months already and she was due to meet him in Hawaii for a second honeymoon.

She sat up fast. The trip! She had forgotten all about it. She got up and sprinted back to the house at top speed leaving the forgotten letter behind. She went strait to the computer to cancel the tickets.

The website would not let her cancel the flight from Iraq. Sighing she picked up the phone and called the company.

"Yes hi…"She said when someone answered, "Um I am on your site and it is not letting me cancel a ticket that I would like to cancel."

"Well we can cancel it here for you." The women said

"Oh thanks that would be great. It is flight number 1657AG67893 and it's under the name Oken." She choked back a sob, the waiting tears brimmed but she wouldn't let them fall.

"I'm sorry ma'am that ticket has already been used."

"What!?"

"Yes ma'am. A young man got on the plane this morning. It must have been an Oliver Oken or the person switched the ticket and did not leave his name."

"Um….," Miley stammered, confused, "Thank you."

She hung up the phone and sat in silence, her head swimming in thoughts. _Who_ could have used that ticket? Suddenly she made a decision. She was going to go to Hawaii and find out for herself.

She ran up stairs and threw clothes together in a bag. She took enough stuff to last her a couple weeks. She called her dad and left him a message so that he would know where she was going to be and about Oliver. She was going to end up missing the call from the person at the MIA office but she really didn't care. She only hoped that the person on the other side of that ticket was Oliver.

She dragged my suitcase down the stairs and propped it up in the hallway. She changed the answering machine message on my phone so that people will know where she was. She took a deep breath and put a light jacket on. She grabbed her suitcase and opened the door. There….on her door step was a person.

"Oliver!!" She cried throwing herself in his arms. He hugged her back.

The tears started to fall again and her tight embrace on him remained as she led him to the couch. These tears were different. They were tears of relief and excitement, of happiness and thanksgiving. But most of all they were tears of love. Tears of love that fell day to day and tears that will always remain inside of us. Hers fell, his fell and so will ours because any tears that fall are tears for a reason and more often than not they are tears of love. And that's how it should be.

A/N- This was meant to be a one shot but if I get 10 reviews with thoughts in them and not just "Update soon!" I will continue. I love you all and I don't mean to be picky but those kinds of reviews bother me so much. I don't leave them for people so I hope you don't leave them for me. Peace.


End file.
